


its not like i get to choose who i love

by ginger__snapped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, I Love My Babies, Pansexual Tony Stark, Supportive Tony Stark, little bit of social media, natasha and peter are best friends, so cute, the spider bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: peter coming out
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	its not like i get to choose who i love

Peter was sitting upside-down on a chair, his legs propped up against the bookshelf, and his head hanging off the end. His phone was in hand, earbuds in as he listened to music as he scrolled. 

Tony sighed before entering his room, sending a smile towards him as he glanced up, taking one earbud out. 

“Hey, Tony,” he said absently, shifting and taking his other earbud out. “What’s going on?”

“Just needed to clarify something.”

Peter arched an eyebrow, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Oh?” he prompted, setting his phone and earbuds on the chair and walking over to Tony, who was standing in the middle of his room. 

“Yeah…” he trailed off, seemingly searching for the words. Peter furrowed his brow, and then slowly, realization dawned on him.

“You want to know if I’m gay,” he said slowly, his eyes searching Tony. He winced internally at the raw fear that passed through his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he finally said after a pause that seemed to suffocate Peter. 

“Well, I am,” he said bluntly. “And…” his breath hitched. “And I hope that you’re okay with that. I can crash at Ned’s. Get a job. I don’t have to stay-”

He was cut off by Tony smothering him in a hug, and he realized his eyes were prickling with tears. 

“I don’t care,” Tony muttered. “And I don’t want you ever thinking that I would kick you out. Please, never think that. Hell, it would be hypocritical of me to judge you for being gay. Homophobia’s a load of bullshit, anyway. Can’t believe all that shit people say. They’re all idiots, anyway.”

There was a pause of silence, and the two broke apart. 

“Wait, hypocritical? I thought you liked girls? Being with your whole past and everything?”

Tony chuckled. “Kid, I’ve been with girls, guys, and everyone in between.”

“Christ, Tony, I don’t need to hear about your sex life,” Peter muttered, running a hand under his eyes. His eyes met Tony’s, and his gut twisted at the relief in them. Did she really think he would kick him out for being gay? 

“Sorry,” he said unapologetically. “But yeah, I’m bisexual. Hell, I probably tried to have sex with Rhodey while drunk out of my mind.”

Peter wrinkled his nose, sitting down on the bed. His heart was pounding, and he was trying so hard to not let his emotions run wild. He wanted to sob in relief, cling to Tony and thank him for everything, but he held back, not realizing his breathing was becoming short and erratic, his nails digging into the soft skin of his hands. 

“Peter? Honey, I need you to breathe for me.” 

He heard Tony speaking, but it was from a distance, and he felt like she was suffocating, and god, when did it get so hot? And why couldn’t he breathe? His hands clawed at his shirt, trying to get it off. The fabric was suffocating, and his vision was swimming, and - 

Tony was hugging him. 

He pressed the side of his head to his chest, taking in exaggerated breaths. 

“Come on, honey, breathe with me. In, out. In, out. There we go,” he said softly, his hand tangling in his hair. He made soft shushing noises as Peter struggled to catch his breath.

“Hey,” Tony whispered. “I promise it’s okay.”

  
  


**tony stark knows me @beterbarker**

thanks @iamironman for supporting me. love you so much. and now, i come out to the world as gay, tho it wouldn’t surprise me if yall already knew i was

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Love you too, kid. I’ll support you no matter what. Also, yeah, my gaydar went off like the moment I met you 

**aBIgail @iamnotconfusion**

did @iamironman just come out as LGBTQ? someone send help im dying

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Yeah, I’m pan. Surprise, surprise. Honestly surprised you didn’t know

**tony stark knows me @beterbarker**

you do give off major twink vibes, @iamironman :)

**ill stab you @widowqueen**

both of you are useless gays @beterbarker @iamironman

**Pepper Potts @saltnpepper**

We all love you, @beterbarker, and we support you. Also, @iamironman, you’re supposed to be in a meeting in five minutes 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Be there in a sec, @saltnpepper. I’m a little held up. Hejust passed out, halfway through a tweet.

[sleepypeter.png]

**sad and gay @annabanana**

Honestly, @beterbarker is so adorable asleep. Hands down would die for him

  
  


**Tony Stark**

[A picture of Peter curled up with Natasha. Peter is wearing an oversized sweatshirt, with MIT on the sleeve, the rest of his body obscured by a fuzzy black blanket. Natasha is sitting cross-legged on the couch, perfectly content with the teenager lying on her - Peter’s head resting on Natasha’s lap, his body curled up. One of Natasha’s hands is resting in Peter’s hair, the other holding her phone. Both look peaceful and happy, one of the few moments that the world gets to see of a Natasha Romanoff with her guard completely down.]

_ Family bonding time for the two spiders. Nothing but love for them. _

Liked by PepperPotts, WidowQueen, ilovemybow, and 8,056,973 others.

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights


End file.
